Commander Delta
"Be careful out there, the safety and security of the S.S.C is in your hands." - Delta to George and Tye in The New Adventures 2 Commander Delta is the leader of the S.S.C elite squadron. He is smart and a very good fighter. He often leads big attacks. 'Background' The New Adventures 2- A Different Level: Commander Delta speaks in a meeting, telling everyone about the problem they are facing with Rick. He asks who will take the mission to find him, and George and Tye agree to do it. Delta then wishes them good luck. The New Adventures 3- The Death Pit: Commander Delta begins to talk in a meeting about attacking Blade. Brett refuses and says that they must attack the Death Pit. Commander Delta seemed upset but followed along with the mission. He survives an ambush by The Brotherhood of Death and helps find the prisoners. When Brett is nearly knocked out by Rick, Commander Delta jumps in to help him. He is knocked out, but buys Brett enough time to finish Rick off. Commander Delta later puts another meeting together, and tells Brett that he is sorry for being so stubborn. Missing: It is never mentioned what happened to Commander Delta after the war. It is stated that some elite S.S.C members remained in the S.S.C. It is most likely that he stayed, but Elite Stregth says that he didn't. 'Personality' Commander Delta is smart and a very good leader. He gets annoyed when others don't agree with him. He knows when to stand up for himself, and when to be silent. His main focus is to keep S.S.C members safe most of the time. 'Abilities' Commander Delta is able to hold his ground in a fight for a good amount of time. He is very sneaky and leads others very well. He can also stand up for himself and others easily. No other abilities are shown. 'Attire' Commander Delta is equipped with a holter that crosses his chest. On the holster is two E-sticks, a walky-talkie, and other hidden wepons. He also has badges that show he is high in rank. Side-note * General Jopco, commander of elite sector 1 (Black-Birds) Today we met with a young boy looking to join the S.S.C elite core. He has been put through proxy training, stealth operations, and quick take-downs. So far, he has excelled in each challenge with ease. Upon giving him and E-stick; he found it easier to swing TWO at the same time instead! He was even able to beat our top elite member: Drev! His amazing skill on the battlefield has drawn the attention of Brett himself! Brett has proposed that I find a member like this boy to lead ALL the elite forces AND soldiers! Although I will take over for now, I think its clear who I will give the position to. This boy and all his skill deserves a name to stand through the ages, so it is clear, he shall be known as Commander Delta. 'Trivia' *Commander Delta's name is based off the writer's soldier on Star Wars Battlefront 2. *For a while, an idea was that Commander Delta was going to be a traitor in the end. *Commander Delta recieved his own story in the Inner Circle called: Elite Strength.